The Bad Lil' Dream
by AnimeGal1
Summary: hehe.. ok trunks has a dream, so he gose to Bulma and Vegeta's room. and why the hell is Yamcha in this storie!?!(i was bored and this is what happens to bored ppl ^-^)


I do not own Dragonball Z.. i wish.. i would be one very rich girl if i did.  
  
so you can't come after me..haha..anywayz ^-^..  
  
  
  
~A bad lil' dream~  
  
He walked through the mist, not sure were he was going. cold and wet, Trunks seen a few trees go past him. it was growing dark, the sky was not the usual color or a sun set, more black, the wind blow a lil, removing the mist so the path was clear. a strong smell of blood hit Trunks in the nose. He bagan to grow frightend. as if the world was put on mute, every thing stoped and went quiet. a human body's shadow appeared next to a tree in front of Trunks. "TrunkSss..." said the shadow in a raspy and low deadly voice. Trunks being only 4 years of age and a trubble maker. walked a little closer.."TrunkSss... where'Sss your father now, huh?" the raspy voice said. he's voice was like a snake's, but more..well Trunks could not quite place it, cold maybe?  
  
the shadow moved like mist over to him in a black heep. it gathered it's self and stood up, it was in a cloak and @ it's feet it seemed to be on fire. it's eyes under the hood of the cloak where red with slits for a nose.it was about to suck the life out of him when the seen ofa filed,dark sky,wood, and the shadowed thing changed to gold walls and floored room. a hiss of air being let out some where was herd. it was geting colder..and the smell of blood came strong to Trunks' nose, and it seemed to poor out of the walls spelling out 'THIS IS THE LAST THING YOU'LL EVER DO.. now parish to where you came from demon.....' Trunks fell to his knees, scard and shacking. He heard a searching, and then a string of beads seemed to swim towards him. A cold hand grabed Trunks' neck, it was like fire but cold and a ball of ki he new he cold not blocks came flying out of nowhere straight at him.  
  
Trunks woke up from that same dream he had last week. sweating like rain he looked around his room, wide eyed and ready to scream bloody murder, but to scared to make a one noise. He could here the rain poring down out side and a flash then a boom, came from out side. He slowly crawled out of his bed, waddled to the door slowly opened it. He could see straight down the stairwell. A small beep from the fire alarm (to show it was working) had beeped twice. Trunks took off running to his right and.  
  
'SMACK'  
  
Right in to his parent's bedroom door. He shuffled with the door handle. He walked in the dark black room slowly. When he got to Bulma's side of the bed, he tried to wake her up.  
  
"Mama..?" he whispered. "Mommy..!" he said a lil' louder. Bulma's eyes opened.  
  
"Trunks?" "What's wrong? You ok?" she sat up in bed. Trunks was close to tears. He managed, "it was dark! And the blood.and gohan was there! And the shadow.and i was cold and wet.and then--" Bulma cut him off  
  
"shh .. it's ok. You can stay her." she smiled "just don't wake your Otousan, ok sweetie? I don't think I wanna listen to him all night" Trunks looked at his mom, he did not know he's dad 'went' to sleep. He looked over at his dad.  
  
"Otousan sleeps?" Bulma giggled a bit  
  
"yes he does.. I didn't think he did ether."  
  
she sat him between her and Vegeta. Trunks snuggled in the pillow's and Blankets, about 2 minutes went by.  
  
Vegeta put his arm around Trunks and burred his face in his hair thinking he was Bulma. Trunks still awake, thought nothing of this. Vegeta inhaled the smell of Trunks' hair thinking it was still Bulma.  
  
Then Vegeta's eye's shot open,and sat up. that...was not bulma..  
  
Vegets looked over trunks..."..!!TRUNKS?!!?" he yelled. Sending Trunks and Bulma wide-awake. Lights turned on across the street, and a cat fell in to a trash can, dog's barked. Bulma sat up.  
  
"NANI?!" "what in the name of kami is it Vegeta?!!!!!! What about Trunks!?!" she shrieked.  
  
" WHAT in the name of BLOODY HELL is the Brat doing in 'MY' Bed??!!" an out raged Vegeta yelled. Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"he had a---" she got cut of by Vegeta opening the window. "OH SHUT THE FUCK UP! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP SHIMATTA!!!"  
  
"well, anywayz- trunks had--" cut off again  
  
" I SAID, SHUT UP!!! -YOU-! YA YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING?...YAMCHA?! WHAT THE? gggrrrr... SHUT UP! i'm gunna BLAST YOU ALL THE HELL!" every thing was quiet. Bulma went on "...."  
  
"Trunks had a bad dream vegeta. it's not like the world is coming to an end.."  
  
Vegeta eyed Trunks who thought the world 'was' coming to and end. "OUT KID!" Vegeta pointed at the door.  
  
Trunks started "But Mama.. I don't wan---" Vegeta cuts him off.  
  
"I said OUT! AND STOP CRYING ABOUT IT!" Bulma was getting tiered of this..  
  
"oh Vegeta let him stay" she said pushing down his arm. " he need to learn to be a man!!" "VEGETA! he's 4 years old!!!"  
  
"SOO! he's my son! and he usually act's 7! he should keep it that way!" Vegeta looked over at Trunks "Your NOT gone yet!!! DO I NEED TO SHOW YOU OUT BRAT!?" Trunks eye's where all watery now. he was trying to hold it back infrant of his dad. Bulma was about to slap Vegeta for this.  
  
" Vegeta stop this right NOW!!! He is a scared (flash of light out side) 4 year (boom from out side) .....oh..umm.. Boy, he may act 7 but that's because of you!! and even if he 'WAS' 7 HE STILL WOULD BE A BOY! just let him stay!!! and if you had 'Other' Planes RESCUDULE them!" Bulma was out of air now.. "well?" she asked, Trunks jumped out of the bed at a boom from out side. Vegeta looked out the window. "shimatta!" he slammed it open  
  
"YAMCHA I SWEAR TO..-oh sweet kami.....GET YOUR SORRY ASS OFF MY LAWN U PIMP! WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS?! EARTH?!--.....SHUT UP! *throws ki blast at him* GAY FAG!" Vegeta slammed the window shut. Trunks ran down the hall and down stairs.  
  
"Vegeta you baka! look what ya did!!!" she got out of bed and walked to the door.  
  
"Shimatta onna!!! don't start with me!! kuso kids! and you blame him on me!!??" Trunks hit the chair and climbed in it, and and got in a ball. he sobbed that he was sorry till thay got down stairs. Vegeta walked down the stairs Bulma right be hind him. Bulma Poked Vegtea "do something!!!" Vegeta walked over to Trunks and sat next to him. Trunks stoped crying and held his face. Vegeta put his fingers through Trunks' hair, then pulled them on again, and looked at Bulma with a frown. she gave him a look like if he didn't do anything you'll never see the gravity room again. he patted Trunks' back and sat back in the chair. Trunks looked up with big eye.  
  
"r u mad at me? i'm sowwy! i really am, don't be mad at me!"..Vegeta just frowned at him "no...i'm not mad" he sighed "you'll be fine.." Trunks climbed on Vegeta's lap and snuggles in his chest. Vegeta thought about pushing him off but he just grunted and pulled him closer. Bulma walked in to the liveing room and looked at the 2.  
  
"he should fall asleep there..." Vegeta swallowed hard at what she said." shimatta.."  
  
Bulma giggled and sat down in a chair next to him. Trunks sat up. "i'm sowwy.."  
  
"I said it was fine. now hurry up and sleep will u?" trunks frowned and laid on his chest. "i'm scared i don't wanna.." Vegeta was about to his bracking point at this point..."It's just ichimu. you can do what you want and i'm right her if you need me. now shut your trap and sleep" Vegeta cracked. Trunks was not happy with not getting his way, he tried crying it didn't work. so he sat up again made puppy eyes best he could and try to look mad too.  
  
"No-!!"Trunks said loud and clear. Vegeta was in shock..he said no..Vegeta flared  
  
"What did you say?" he asked in the most toneless voice. Trunks new what was coming " i don't wanna, i'm scared..." Vegeta's eyes where almost slits  
  
"that's not what you said. do you want your Okaasan.. Because i'm not putting up with you kuso brat.." trunks snuggled in Vegeta's chest, Trunks herd him growls a bite a shut his eyes tight. bulma now cut in.  
  
"Vegeta-"  
  
"-humph-" Vegeta rolled his eyes..'this is bull' he thought.  
  
Vegeta stared at the wall for a long time. he was growing bored with this. he looked at the clock..2:24pm, he had been there 2 hours, he sighed. he looked at Bulma and smiled, she had fallen asleep in the chair, she looked so peaceful his lil' queen. she was spread out on the chair, well as much as you can spread out in a chair anyway. Trunks Squirmed a bit. "kuso brat" Vegeta mumbled. and he gets it from me. "Trunks Ouji" Vegeta whispered. "no! That's just not right!" Vegeta sighed. why did he let her name him? he could have a name to be proud of like, Vegeta. yes that's a good name for him. But..noooo, we have to name him after men's swim where! baka onna... at least he's not Kakorotto's offspring. O_o  
  
Vegeta looked at the clock again 2:35. time was just fly'in by... Vegeta then thought of the son family. He really did miss Goku. But he would never admit it to anyone dead, let alone alive. not even a house plant. it was nice having goku around, he gave Vegeta goels, not only that but goku was the only other pureblooded Saijan. well he 'was' anyway. Vegeta sighed. Goku's death effected everyone so differently and it was not fare, but what did Vegeta care? 'Kakorootto is a baka that eats, a baka that sleeps, and a baka that 'Always one step ahead....baka'  
  
~The End~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
plz r/r!!!! don't hurt me if you don't like it. i'm sorry! i was bored and the idea  
  
came to me! ^-^ and i thought it was cute! and the way it ends! oh sorry  
  
thank you for reading it though! oh and sorry about the miss spelled words!!  
  
Pan_sedai/Nessa 


End file.
